Not a Normal Princess
by Moongirl22
Summary: This is my version of the Swan Princess. Odette is far more out spoken and willing to fight. See what happens. Please R
1. The meeting

**My version of the swan princess**

I sat up straight as we drew closer to the Prince Derek's castle, bobbing along with my horse's even strides, it was just a few more minutes till we reached my gilded cage. My long purple dress billowed out behind me with the small gust of wind. My legs had grown very stiff from ridding side saddle for so long and it was a relief to know that we were almost to the palace. I would have but rather rode like Father but it would have been frowned upon. All the joys of being a princess, I knew it was petty to complain but it still crept into my mind. Father turned his head to look at me. The sun reflected off his crown and into my eyes and made me squint to see him. His hair was the same gray that it had been all my life, a side effect of his position, his eyes the same light icy blue as mine. I loved him with all my heart but he's idea about bringing me here every summer seemed deranged to me.

"Now Odette," Father began "you must…"

"I know Father. Be a prefect princess and not misbehave." I said, seventeen and still treated like a little girl. Half of the other princess, duchesses, and baronesses my age were already married. He let out a sigh and looked back toward the road. Being out spoken was not a trait becoming of a princess and he had tried for years to curb by habits. He didn't say anything else as we rode the last few miles to the palace. Pillars of white marble rose from the horizon the sunlight reflecting of their gleaming surfaces. This glittering jewel of power and royalty stood surrounded by a formidable stone wall that had very few entrances and exits. The main gates was solid iron heavy and thick to me it seemed like the gate way to the executioners block than the entrance to a palace. It was as much a prison to me as any cell. Every June till September I would have to deal with Derek and his smug attitude, Fathers constant nagging and pushing, and Uberta's constant fawning. The Capitan of our guard rode up ahead of us and bellowed to the gatekeeper to open the gates.

There was a groan of iron as the gates began to lift. It would be only a few moments more before I would be ushered into some ballroom and put through the normally pomp and circumstance. The whole affair made me feel like some well-trained pony that was only brought out for show.

"Father?" I asked timidly, if there was any chance I could get away for a few moments I was willing to take the chance.

"Yes." He said without looking towards me. His eyes fixed ahead at the grand entrance to the palace. Obviously he was looking for an over fluffed Uberta and begrudging prince.

"May I please go on a ride before I see Derek to gather my…myself?" I made sure to make myself seem as sincere as possible adding notes of nervousness to make it seem as if I was anxious to see Derek again. He looked over at me and smiled it was a smile that seemed to say yes and I know what you really want. He nodded and that was all I needed. With a switch nudge I urged Snow forward into a trot. The trees flew past as Snow picked up speed I kept nudging her to go a little faster than before, riding always relaxed my mind and gave me a chance to think. Speed was something that made me happy. The feeling that at any moment I would be flying was amazing. Once I was sure I was out of my father's sight I dismounted Snow and stretched my legs riding side saddle was so uncomfortable. Whoever invented it I would like to give a solid piece of my mind. I returned to Snow and undid the saddle carrying it over to a tree. I would have one of the servants come fetch it later for now Snow needed a rest as much as I did. With no plan of what to do now I wandered over to a rose bush and looked at its beautiful full blooms. The red blossoms stood out proudly against the dark green leaves. A smile played on my lips as I looked at them more closely.

"Oh come on Derek I'm sure she can't be that bad." My examination of the rose was interrupted by the sound Bromley's voice. Derek and his side kick must have been nearby. Curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but eves drop some more.

"You have no idea." Derek said, I snuck over to where the voices where coming from I poked my head up above the bushes so I could see what was going on. The hedge I stood behind wasn't very thick and if either of them turned around I would be spotted for sure. Derek had his bow and was shooting at a distant target. I hadn't seen him in two years, he was much taller and much more handsome. He drew back the string on his bow and let the arrow fly it struck the bull's eye on the target. I had to admit it was an impressive shot. Not many people could do it from that distance.

"What's so bad about her?" Bromley asked. He was standing next to Derek lazily leaning on his bow which bent under his weight.

"It's I don't know she just so so…" Derek trailed off, he spun around to face Brom fully which also meant he could fully see where I was hiding. I ducked down quickly, this spot was not a good one there had to be some place better. The tree next to me offered a perfect spot though there were rose bushes growing around under it the branches were low enough that I could reach them. I slunk behind the tree pulled my dress up with one hand and grabbed the branch with the other. I also kicked off my shoes so my toes could grip the tree. It only took me a moment to climb up high enough where they couldn't see me but I could see and hear them perfectly.

"So beautiful?" Brom teased Derek scowled at him I couldn't help but giggle. It was so like Brom to tease him and I had to say I loved it when it happened.

"Shh did you hear that?" Derek asked. I tensed up, Brom shrugged, just then Rodgers came running towards us.

"Derek! Derek!" This distracted Derek from looking about to address the rather frazzled Lord Rodgers.

"What is it Rodgers?" Derek said in a slightly annoyed voice. He had his bow resting by his side as Rodgers closed the distance between them panting slightly from his run out form the palace.

"King William and Princess Odette are here you must come back to the castle at once." Derek laughed and shook his head.

"Calm down Rodgers. It won't kill Odette to wait." Rodgers looked a little more panicked.

"That's just it she went for a ride. Who knows when she'll be back so you must be ready to greet her." Derek let out a deep sigh

"Fine just give me a few minutes to be alone." Brom and Rodgers left and Derek shot a few more arrows. I had begun to relax and now that the excitement of eves dropping had passed there was no point to stay up here. Maybe he hadn't heard me I thought to myself as I began to adjust my weight on the branch. Then something bit my ankle, I screamed, lost my balance and came crashing out of the tree. I landed with a hard thud in the rose bush blow, the branches cracked and snapped as my royal rear landed right in the middle of the bush. I groaned as the thorns on the bush cut my arms as I tried to free myself. It was harder than I thought to free myself one because of my bare feet and two because of my stupid dress getting caught by thorns. I looked up to see a squirrel in the tree chattering at me. It wasn't my fault that I had come across his home but then again I would have reacted the same if a giant had parked itself in front door. Then, my worst fear Derek's face leaned over me with a smug smile on his face.

"Not very graceful of you Princess." He said with a smirk. I glared at him, he reached out his hand I took it and he pulled me out of the rose bush. My dress snagged and tore on my far from graceful escape but Derek was strong and was able to help jerk me free. Once freed, I stood up and steadied myself before taking a closer look at him. He was even very handsome a strong jaw, even lips, deep brown eyes, and shaggy black hair. I didn't realized how close we were, our hands still held tight and Derek's other hand gripped my elbow firmly. This made me feel very embarrassed.

"Thank you," I said, I stepped away from Derek. I shock my long dark brown hair out and several rose petals and leaves fell out of it. My attention then went to my dress which was now ruined with rips and tares beyond repair. Derek stayed quiet throughout this and I wanted to make sure Derek wasn't going to tell anyone about this little miss hap. I looked back at Derek with a sharp look, he jumped back.

"If those blue eyes where any colder I would say they were made of ice." I just rolled my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Ha Ha very funny," I put my fingers to my mouth and gave a loud whistle, Snow came around the tree. "I take it you will have the common decency not to mention this to anyone."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said in a manner that made me feel uneasy. I walked away from him and up to Snow. In one swift motion I jumped up onto her back swinging my leg over her taking the riding position of a man. Out of curiosity I looked back at Derek to see a wide eyed stunned prince.

"I'm not a normal princess if you haven't noticed." I clicked my tongue and road off to the stables.

**Please R&R appreciate it.**


	2. The Stable

**Hope you like this please R&R**

I reached the stables and dismounted Snow, the long barn was filled with a least twenty separate stalls. There were elegant carvings in the wood work of horses in different position. Out of all the places in the palace this was probably my favorite. I pulled the rains over Snow's head and led her to her stall. The familiar sweet smell of hay and oats greeted me as I walked Snow down the lane. There was an iron lock on the door which opened with ease, inside was a fresh pale of water and mound of hay. Uberta must have had the servants prep the stables for our arrival. I closed the door once Snow was in and then removed her bridal and hung it up on the peg on the wall. After giving Snow a few pats I walked out of the stable and I began to wonder what Derek had been thinking when I rode off. It must have been something to the extent of how strange I am. I picked up a brush and returned to Snow, I gently brushed her side and back getting lost in the motion and rhythm. She turned her head and nudged my arm softly. Giggling I stroked her silky nose it was her way of telling me she was hungry.

"I know I know." I said as I continued stroked her nose. I walked back out and began to look for a bucket of oats for her. Oats where her favorite treat and she deserved some after the long ride to the palace. They were usually stored by the hay but I couldn't find them. I got down on my hands and knees and looked under one of the tables just to make sure that someone hadn't moved them there.

"Looking for this?" I shot up bashing my head into the table in the process, stars danced in front of my eyes as I grabbed the back of my head and spun around. Derek standing there with a bucket in his hand that had the oats in it. I walked over to him and held out my hand.

"May I please have that?" I asked he raised an eyebrow and swung the bucket back and forth.

"Well that would depend," His eyes darkened slightly with mischief. This was not a comforting sight in the slightest.

"On what?"

"On what your answer is to this next question." I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms waiting for whatever ridiculous question he was about to ask. He had enjoyed torturing me as a little girl with impossible tasks. Try and catch him in a foot race was one of his favorites. But he and Brom would only run to their tree house and pull up the ladder. Leaving me alone on the ground until one day when I kicked out the support beam and put all three of us in the infirmary for a month.

"Take a ride with me tomorrow or else I tell your father about you climbing up trees and riding like a man." I dropped my arms, clenched my fists, and gritted my teeth he was the last person on earth I would ever want to go on a ride with. And, how dare he think he could just tell me what to do and hold threats over me like that. I relaxed slightly and began to think, I walked towards him slowly so we were only a foot apart. With some luck I would be able to turn the status quo to my favor over his.

"I'll go with you." I said with a flirtatious smile reaching my hand out for the bucket. He smiled back in a cocky manner. He handed it to me willingly and once it was in my hand I pulled my arm back and swung at him. He ducked yelling, he tried to grab my arm but missed.

"Wow hold on!" He yelled as I dropped the bucket and swung again. He side stepped with ease and didn't retaliate. Anger just swelled inside me I had to let it out or I was going to explode and Derek was the closest target.

"If you think I'm that easy to win over you are wrong," I yelled in between swings. Derek jumped out of the way. He was watching me closely, I had no training in how to fight so I wondered why he wasn't attacking.

"Just because we are betrothed doesn't mean anything!" I yelled again with my next swing but this time he grabbed my arm and pushed me back. Franticly I grabbed onto his shirt pulling him down with me. We both crashed into the hay pile that was behind me. Derek landed squarely on top of me forcing the air out of my lungs in a loud whoosh. His body was pressed very tightly to mine. It was closer than I had ever been to a man even when it came to dancing there was at least several inches between myself and my partner. I could feel his well-toned torso and my mind began to wander slightly. I blushed at my own thoughts and shook them away. It was not something that a princess should be thinking about.

"Get off." I growled, but all Derek did was push himself up high enough so he could look at me his strong callused hands held my wrists firm. I didn't want him to find out in the slightest what I had been thinking so my best defense was to cover it with anger. Obviously he didn't want me to try and hit him again not that I could blame him for that.

"You know I'm not much more thrilled than you are about this marriage but I thought it would be worth a shot to get to know you." I laid there frozen staring up into his amazing brown eyes. He looked so serious, so sure of himself. He wasn't the same annoying boy he used to be. It seemed like overnight Derek had turned into a man. I felt so embarrassed because I had acted like a child. My gaze left his as I felt a blush run into my cheeks. My eyes drifted back to his face and I let them take in his whole face. They lingered for a while on his lips. I noticed he was also looking at my own I wondered if he was thinking about kissing me. I had never been kissed before and felt my heart beat pick up speed. It would be highly unladylike to make the first move, it was unladylike to be in this particular situation with a man. Then we heard footsteps rushing towards the stable fallowed by a voice. All the blood ran out of my face at the sound of that particular voice.

"Derek, Derek..OH." It was Rodgers he and all he saw was Derek and me lying in the hay and to top it all off Derek was on top of me. If it had been any ordinary servant we could have just told them to keep their mouth shut but this was Rodgers, the queen's advisor. Could this day get any better? God knows what he was thinking and what he was going to tell our parents.

"Well umm your highnesses your parents wish to see you as soon as possible. They are umm in the library." Rodgers said awkwardly as Derek stood up and helped me out of the hay. He didn't wait to see what we would say he just took off back the way he had come from.

"This is going to be great." I groaned. Derek looked over at me and gave an encouraging smile, but I knew he was dreading the lecture he was going to get from his mother and Rodgers just as much as I was dreading having to face Father. I brushed off my dress and pulled my hair over my shoulder to get all the hay out of it. The least I could do was make myself look presentable to Father. Derek was doing the same thing dusting off his clothes and running his fingers threw his hair to get any hay out of it. I walked towards the door when Derek stopped me.

"Hold on a second. There's a piece of hay stuck in your hair." I held still as he ran a hand threw my hair and pulled out any pieces of hay I had missed. It was strange to feel his fingers moving through my hair. At one moment his fingers grazed the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Ok that's all of it." I turned and faced him pulling my hair out of his hands.

"Thanks." I said with another blush running to my face. I turned away from him to keep him from seeing it and headed for what was sure to be my judgment day.

**So if you are reading this again I've made some changes nothing to major for now. If you're reading this for the first time I hope you enjoy it **


	3. Unlikely Friends

Derek and I walked into the library where our parents were talking**. **They were both sitting in arm chairs facing away from us.Derek cleared his throat to tell them we were present. Father stood up and so did Uberta her oversized skirt bounced around her and she gave me a cheerful smile and a hard look at Derek. Father just stared at me with disappointment I dropped my eyes in shame. I couldn't meet his eyes when he looked at me like that.

"Well Derek dear how was umm dah." Uberta couldn't think of anything to lift the mood. I couldn't blame her I just stared at my feet and wished I could disappear into the rug. Father walked up to me and placed a heavy hand on my shoulder. I kept my eyes down as he led me out of the library and to his room. The walk was silent and agonizingly long. Every click of my shoes sounded like a tree crashing to the ground. We finally reached his room, he opened the door and I walked in before him. As the door clicked shut behind him I walked over to the balcony and looked out. He sighed I knew he was thinking about what to tell me this time.

"Odette you can't keep doing this. You have to stop this at once and you need to be a proper princess." I put my head in my hands. He didn't understand what it was like for me. How rigid my life was how I had no freedom. Then I felt his hand on my back it was a soothing gentle touch.

"Dear you must behave its part of the duty that has been given to you." Something snapped inside me at these words. I spun around and faced him full on my arms crossed across my chest.

"Well what if I don't want to be a perfect princess! Always silent never speak unless spoken to, do needle point, sit still, never fidget. I hate all of the rules." Father looked sad as he spoke he looked down onto the gardens.

"Odette I just want you to have a good live and good husband. Derek can give you all of those things but you must behave. This is what your mother would have wanted for you. You should honor her by doing this". I dropped my hands and clenched my fists he always used the fact that Mother had died when I was just a baby to get me to do what he wanted me to. I didn't care that Derek had a large and strong kingdom or that he was a good person. I wasn't in love with him and with Uberta and his constant pushing trying to get us together it was only driving us further apart.

"That's just it my whole life is being made out for me I have no choice in anything." I stormed back into his room and to the door. I grabbed the bronze handle more forcefully then need and jerked open the door. Once I was outside I slammed it behind me and ran to my room hot tears running down my cheeks. I reached my room and threw myself onto the bed and cried. Crying wasn't something I did often and was something I was somewhat ashamed of doing. Thanks to Derek and Brom making fun of me if I cried when we were little.

Several hours later there was a knock at the door. I quickly dried my eyes and in a shaky voice asked,

"Who is it?"

"Sofia Highness." Said a soft voice from behind the door.

"Come in." Sofia was a girl that worked in the palace she was about my age and helped me when I came to visit. She was kind and gentle and my confidant.

"It's time for dinner princess. Do you wish for my help to get ready?" She asked in a soft voice as she walked over to one of the trunks in my room. I shook my head.

"No I'm not going down for dinner tonight." She looked back at me with big doe eyes.

"Then I'll bring you dinner here would that be alright?"

"Yes thank you." She left with a curtsey and I walked out onto the balcony. There was an amazing view of Derek's kingdom. The mountains loomed in the distance and the soft green hills rolled out before me like a painting. It was so calming and made me forget about everything that was going wrong at the moment. Then there was another knock at the door I looked over my shoulder at the door in a curious manner.

"Sofia?" I asked she couldn't possibly be back that soon.

"No it's Derek." I tensed slightly. One I wasn't sure if he was still mad about the stables and two it was highly unorthodox of him to come to my room.

"Come in." I said in the most confident voice I could summon. He opened the door softly and crossed the room in a few strides standing next to me.

"I'm sorry for pushing you into the hay." He said in a soft voice. I was taken aback by this. He was apologizing to me? I had to say something back and quick.

"No. I'm sorry for trying to hit you it's just that I'm so tired of having everything decided for me." He nodded. I knew he wasn't any fonder of the arranged marriage then I was. It was at that moment I thought about what this was like for him. Was there some noblemen's daughter he had grown fond of over the years? What were his hopes and dreams for the future? I couldn't voice my thoughts it would be to strange.

"I understand." He said pulling out of my thoughts. I looked back out to the gardens and began to absent-mindedly played with the necklace I was wearing. I saw Derek smile when he saw the necklace.

"What?" I asked. I had been wearing the necklace for several years now.

"I gave you that necklace when you were just a few months old." I looked up at him in slight shock. Father had never told me that probably because I wouldn't have worn it if I had known it was a gift from him. This led into us starting a slow conversation that began to pick up. Before I knew it we talked about everything from science to art and everything in between. Even our hopes and dreams for the future. Soon Sofia came back with my dinner and she had one for Derek too. I gave him a sideways look he smiled backed.

"I had hoped we would be able to eat together." I laughed and we ate. Long after our food was gone and the sun had begun to set Derek and I were still talking. I hadn't realized how kind he was and all the things he wanted to do to help his people.

"You know you are very different from what I had imagined." I said with a shy smile. I blushed slight with my words I hadn't meant to say them out loud.

"I'm glade. Well it's getting late I should probably let you go to bed." He said we walked over to the door. He opened the door and we stepped out into the hall. Derek turned to say good night but instead he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned on his heel and walked down the hall leaving me in a daze but happy. That was the first time anyone besides Father had kissed my cheek. I walked back into my room and changed into my sleeping gown. A warm fuzzy feeling filled me up as I went over to my bed laid down. As I curled up under the sheet I thought about how he really wasn't that bad after all. Maybe we could be friends or maybe more but I knew I was getting ahead of myself with that. But, I had hope.

On that happy note I snuggled deeper into my bed a fell asleep and for once in my live looked forward to the next day of summer.


	4. A Summer Day

**Enjoy**

Birds sang as I woke up the next morning, I lifted my head from the pillow and looked outside. It was a beautiful day, the sun was just coming up over the mountains there was hardly a cloud in the sky. I smiled and then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. Sofia walked in carrying a tray of food. I wondered if Father was still angry with me. She set it down on the table and took the cover off the food. Then she turned to me.

"Good morning Princess, I hope you slept well." I smiled and nodded. I kind wondered what she was really up to.

"I also have a message for you from the Prince." She added quickly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked. What is he up to I thought to myself. She knotted and unknotted her fingers. I knew that the servants had heard about our little fiasco in the hay by now.

"Prince Derek hopes you will join him for a ride after you eat." That was nice of him. Maybe we really could get to know each other better now.

"I will." I said, "Thank you Sofia." She curtsied and left. I waited till the door was completely closed before I flew out of bed and started to get ready.

I ate my breakfast quickly then opened one of my trunks and began to think about what I should wear. After empting every last dress and petty coat of the trunk I decided on a simple dress that would be perfect to ride in. I brushed out my hair and tied it back with a ribbon. I dug under some dresses and found my riding boots and pulled them on. As I turned to leave I looked at my room I felt guilty for what every servant came into my room to make the bed and found dresses strewn across every piece of furniture.

I walked down the hall past the servants who all turned their heads as I passed but I pretended to not to notice. Once I was outside it was a quick walk to the stables. As I was walking through the gardens I passed Father. He didn't ask me where I was going or what I was doing he just smiled at me and kept walking. This confused me but I figured that he wasn't mad at me anymore. Maybe he knew about the ride and was okay with it. After all this was Uberta and his idea for this marriage. I walked out to the stables to find Derek already there with Snow saddled and his horse Ares saddled as well. I noticed Snow wasn't wearing my sidesaddle instead it was a normal one.

"Good morning Odette." He said with a polite smile. He was being so nice to me.

"Good morning." I replied with a smile. I was going to mount Snow but was unsure how to seeing it I would have to lift my dress. I knew I had done it in front of Derek once before but that dress was easy to mount in. This one was slightly harder with out exposing my legs. I looked over at him in desperations.

"None of that proper princess stuff today." He said with a sly smile. I narrowed my eyes at him with a slight smile playing on my lips. I looked up at Snow once more as he mounted Ares. It was now or never I lifted my dress just enough to mount her. Once I was on we rode out of stables and into the forests surrounding the castle. We rode for a long time till our horses where breathing hard. We would race each other at some points and I loved the feeling of the wind as I whipped my face. Derek slowed down Ares in an open field. I stopped Snow and looked around. It was a beautiful place open with wildflowers growing everywhere but there was something that was out of place an archery target.

"Derek, what's going on?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Well," he said as he dismounted Ares "You say you're not a normal princess then why not use that to your advantage?" He walked over to me and offered to help me off Snow. I swung my leg over her neck and nodded he placed his hands on my waist and lifted me off her setting me down gently on the ground. We were very close, close enough I could feel his breath move my hair. All I wanted at that moment was to stay like that with him but I was suddenly embraced and stepped back awkwardly and brushed my hair back behind my ear blushing slightly.

Derek led me over to the target and picked up a bow and quiver of arrows. Then led me just a few yards away from the target, he proceeded to teach me how to shot a bow and arrow. It started with him wrapping his arms around me showing me how to draw the bow and notch the arrow. But soon I was learning how to sight the target and let the arrow fly. We stayed out there for hours practicing by the end I was quite good at it.

Then my stomach growled quite loudly, and I blushed in embarrassment. Derek laughed and said,

"Don't worry I packed some food." He walked over to Ares who was grazing lazily next to Snow and opened the saddle pack and pulled out several small packages. He came back over to me and sat down in the grass and I sat down next to him. My dress pooled out around me. He leaned back lazily in the grass supporting himself on one elbow. I unwrapped some of the food and we began to eat. We talked for a while then I laid down in the grass and just stared at the sky. I could tell it was starting to get late and we would need to head back soon. I rolled onto my side and looked at him. He was also lying on his back eyes closed relaxing.

"We need to head back or more roomers are going to start." He smiled his eyes still closed.

"Yeah we don't want them to think we are doing anything other then what is expected of a proper prince and princess." I lightly smacked him on the chest for the dig at me. He out right laughed before we got up and headed back to the palace.

**Hope you enjoyed please R&R**


	5. Unhappy deparcher

**If you have any input I would appreciate it **

Sumer flew by, Derek and I spent almost all our time together. He taught me how to fight and I taught him about plants and art we were never apart. Derek had become my best friend but, soon the chill had begun to return to the air and September was on its way. It was my last day with Derek before I had to return home. I went to his room to surprise him with a sketch I had been working on of Ares but when I reached the door I heard voices. It was Derek and Bromley.

"Oh come on Derek you have hardly spent a day away from her." Brom complained. I heard Derek walking back and forth.

"Brom I'm just being nice to her it's nothing really. She's still the same annoying girl from last time." With each of the words he said it felt like an arrow to my heart how could he be so mean and deceitful. I felt tires coming to my eyes I ripped the sketch I had in my hands in two and ran down the hall crying. As I ran away I heard the door to Derek's room open,

"Odette, wait!" He yelled, I heard him running after me. I ran faster pushing my legs harder but Derek was gaining. He grabbed my arm stopping me in my tracks, I tried to push away from him.

"Odette that's not what it sounded like." He said I wouldn't look at him I just keep pulling away from him. "I just had to tell Brom something so he would leave me alone about it."

I looked at him hard,

"And why am I supposed to believe you." I hissed back, he looked hurt by that but I didn't let up. "Where you just being nice to me, am I the same annoying girl?"

"NO, you're amazing and my best friend." He said, "I would never mean to hurt you." With that he pulled me into a bone crushing hug I hugged him back just as tight. We stood there holding each other for a long while before we finally stepped apart, Derek smiled at me.

That night I didn't sleep well one I hated traveling by sea and two I wanted to spend more time with Derek.

The next morning Father and I walked up the plank of the ship that was going to take us home. I looked back at Derek he came up to me, I accepted him to kiss my hand or something like that but instead he said,

"Well umm see you next summer I guess." My jaw dropped what had gotten into him.

"Well good bye to you too." I said "I can't believe who immature you are." I then turned on my heel and walked up the plank leaving Derek standing there in shock. I am not looking forward to next summer. I thought, how could he act like that after last night. He is so confusing, what is wrong with him. I would just have to wait until summer to confront him about it.

**Hope you liked it I'll try to writ more soon. Please R&R**


	6. Seasons of change

**Hope you enjoy**

Winter passed by and mostly what I thought about was Derek. He could confuse me so much but deep down I had stronger feelings for him, I just hope he will have the same for me. The snows of winter melted away to revile spring and soon June was on the horizon and Derek and I would have to face each other again.

It was the night before we left for Derek's kingdom and Father asked me to join him in his chambers. I walked in he was sitting in a chair by the fire, he looked so old in that moment, weather beaten and fragile. He looked up at me and smiled and stood up. Father walked over to a trunk and opened it, he reached inside and pulled out a long white dress with blue trim.

"This was your mothers dress. She had always hoped to see you in it." He handed me the dress it was silk soft to the touch.

"I want you to wear it when you see Derek." How could I say no, I pressed my face into the fabric and breathed deeply hoping to recover some long lost memory of Mother. I lifted my head and nodded.

The next day we left home and several rocky weeks later we reached Derek's kingdom. Father and I rode in a carriage to the palace. My heart began to beat faster and anger began to build as old memories arose. The carriage stopped and Father got out, I sat unmoving.

"Odette you must go." Father said in a hard voice.

"No." I said. And, a moment later Rodgers appeared and with Fathers help prided me out of the carriage and into the castle. They carried me all the way to the room where Derek and I were to meet. They pushed me through the door pulling off my over coat as I went. I turned my back to the rest of the room and thought.

"He's so immature." Then I slowly looked around for I felt eyes on my back.

There he was standing there tall and regal. He smiled and my heart picked up speed and at that moment I knew that I did love him and he had never meant to hurt me. We walked towards each other slowly. He reached out and tock my hand and spoke.

"Odette this winter had been one of the hardest for me. Seeing you leave the way you did hurt me more than you can ever know." He looked deep into my eyes it was like I could see into his very soul.

"Derek I know and I understand." I smiled at him and with that he lifted my hand to his shoulder and we began to dance. And of course our parents came in and so did all the servants, Rodgers struck up the band but it didn't matter. All I cared about was the fact that I was looking at the man that I loved. At that moment nothing could go wrong. Then Derek and I leaned into each other and kissed.

**Hope you liked R&R**


	7. Love or not

**Sorry this has taken a while to get out. Hope you enjoy. **

Derek and I pulled apart, he smiled at me then with one arm around me he threw out his other hand and said in a loud booming voice.

"Arrange the marriage." Every one began to cheer and applaud, Father and Uberta danced around. I looked around Rodgers stuck up the band, Wait what. I thought. We had just kissed this isn't happening.

"But, wait." I said. Everything screeched to a stop, Derek spun around and stared at me wide eyed.

"What you're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful." He said this like it was the most important thing in the world, like it was the only thing that mattered to him.

"Thank you but what else?"

"What else?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Is beauty all that matters to you? You just want me for how I look." Father grunted and shock his head. Ubert gave an encouraging smile to Derek and squeaked out,

"Derek what else." Derek looked around the room in a frenzy his mouth open.

"I... Ahhh… What else is there?" He stammered out. Uberta grabbed her head and Rodgers put a thumb down. I looked at Derek hard as I felt tires coming to my eyes. I turned my back to him and said.

"I really had thought you had changed." With that I walked out of the ballroom leaving Derek standing there dump struck.

Father and I rode out of the place gates pass Derek and Uberta. Father turned to Uberta and said,

"We tried Uberta. No one can say we didn't. Say goodbye Odette." I didn't look at Derek and said quickly,

"Goodbye." I kept my eyes closed as my heart ached.

"Goodbye." Father said.

"Prince Derek." I added. Uberta nudged Derek.

"Mother." He hissed

"Derek." She said in a hard tone.

"Goodbye princess." Father and I rode off I looked behind me Derek turned his head away. I knew I would never see him again.

**Dereks point of view**

I passed back and worth as Rodgers began to yell.

"She says 'Is beauty all that matters to you?' and you say 'What else is there?" I walked back to the chest board and moved a piece.

"It was dump, I know." I continued to pass.

"You should write a book How to Offended Women in Five Syllables or Less." Brom moved one of his pieces and picked up my queen.

"You lost a queen Derek."

"That's twice in one day."

"Think," Rodgers said, "You must see something more than Odette's beauty." I laughed.

"Of course I do Rodgers. She's like now about and then I mean right?" Rodgers raised his eyebrows and Brom stared absent mindedly.

"I don't how else to say it." I set my hands down on the table. "I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love." I picked up a chess piece and set it down.

"Check mate."

**Hope you enjoyed. This is one of my favorite scenes. Please R&R **


	8. Attacked

**Here's the next part please R&R **

Father looked over at me.

"I just don't understand what else did you want him to say?"

"I need to know that he loves me for just being me." Father lightly tock my hand.

"Dear it will all work out." He said and gave me an encouraging smile. Then the carriage jerked to a stop. Father narrowed his eyes and opened the door he looked outside. I leaned over to see but Father put his hand up.

"Stay inside Odette." Then there was a loud screech from some kind of animal. Father gasped the carriage was knocked onto its side. I was tossed about inside, when it came to a rest I pushed to door open I climbed out the top. And, I saw it a massive beast attacking the soldiers. The Captain was lying close to me injured. I helped him up and over to one of the horses. He mounted the strong stallion.

"Quick," I said, "Ride to Prince Derek get help." I smacked the horses hind quarter and they took off. I ran over to Father he was sprawled on the ground, I saw blood coming fast from a deep cut in his stomach. I needed a weapon. Grapping a sword from the ground I stood fast ready to defend my Father. The animal turned to me and stalked slowly forward.

Every muscle in my body was tense. It came closer I swung to sword and cut its leg. It howled in pain, then it unfurled its massive wings and lifted itself into the air. Swopping fast I had no time to react it grabbed my waist with its talons I dropped the sword. I kicked and screamed but it just flew higher.

I pulled off the necklace Derek had given me and dropped it hoping it would be found and someone would find me before it was too late. The beast would probably kill me as soon as we touched ground. I wondered why it hadn't killed me already.

**Dereks point of view**

The door flew open and a soldier fell through. I jumped the banister and kneed next to him.

"It's King William's captain." I said. Brom and Rodgers stood behind me. The man was dying but he was able to stammer out a few words.

"We…we were attacked… a great animal…the princess." I looked up.

"Odette." I ran to the door I heard Rodgers yell,

"Derek wait." I didn't stop I ran to the stables and mounted Ares. It was raining hard but I didn't care I had to find her. I pushed Ares to run faster. Soon I saw the over turned carriage in the rode, jumping off of Ares mid stride I ran to the carriage and opened the door.

"Odette?" It was empty. I ran to the middle of the road and yelled.

"Odette!" I looked down and saw her necklace lying in a puddle of water I picked it up and held it close I looked around and saw King William sprawled on the ground. I raced to him,

"King William."

"Derek...I...I"

"Who did this?" I asked

"It came so quickly a great animal. Listen to me Derek." He grabbed my arm. "It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems." His eyes grew wide with horror.

"What's not? Where is Odette?"

"Odette is." He breath was ragged he was dying. "Odette is…gone." His eyes closed as his final breath escaped him. I stood up and walked to the middle of the road Odette couldn't be dead. I screamed,

"ODETTE!" and hit my knees tires streaming down my face I held the necklace close to my heart. I would never stop looking for her.

**Hope you enjoyed please R&R**


	9. Lord Rothbart

**Enjoy**

The beast let go of me I fell a few feet to the ground. I hit the soft dirt with a hard thud, righting myself quickly I began to look for something to defend myself with. There was a downed tree near me I raced to it and pulled off on of the limbs. It was a crude but useful weapon. I saw the beast settle on the ground several yards from me. It just sat there staring at me with unblinking eyes. Then there was a flash of intense light I had to look away once my eyes adjusted to the dark I was amazed by what I saw.

There was no beast standing before me but a man tall with red hair, and he was handsome he looked no more than a few years older than me. I clutched on to the branch tighter, he began to walk towards me.

"Princess Odette." He said with a low bow. He walked closer, he looked very handsome but something dark and evil tainted his face. Like an always present shadow that even existed in the light of the moon.

"I'm sorry if I startled you my name is Lord Rothbart." He gave me a sleigh smile.

"What do you want?" I hissed narrowing my eyes that name sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it. He chuckled and spoke.

"You, power, and your father's kingdom." Then it hit me he was the sorcerer that had been banished for treason a few months after I was born. My eyes grew wide, he held out his hand and the branches on the tree behind me came alive and grabbed me. I screamed and fought against them. But, the harder I pulled the tighter they became. Rothbart only laughed.

"Scream all you like Princess no one can hear you." He walked closer to me till I could look directly into his eyes. They were pure black and filled with evil, he reached out his hand and gently stroked my face I turned my face and bit down hard on his hand. He howled in pain and tried to pull his hand away but I refused to let go. I was going to make him suffer his blood ran into my mouth it tasted horribel but i refused to let go. He pulled back, I bit down even harder he howled again. Blood ran fast from his hand, then he struck me in the back of my head with his good hand forcing me to let go.

"You little bitch." he held his bleeding hand. Then he turned back towards me, I spat the blood that was still in my mouth in his face. He stalked up to me and grabbed my neck, the tree released me as he held me just off the ground. I grabbed at his hand trying to get him off, he clenched his hand tighter till I was gasping for air.

"That is going to cost you." He threw me to the ground. I tried to get to my feet as I coughed furiously but he began chant. I couldn't understand what he was saying but I felt my body begin to change. I was shrinking my neck became long my arms turned to wings and my legs became short with webbed feet. When the change stopped I tried to yell but only a honk came out. Rothbart had turned me into a swan.

**Hope you liked it please R&R**


	10. Curses

**Please Enjoy**

I waddled out to the lake and began to swim around. Rothbart looked all too pleased with himself as he watched me swim around in the sallow part of the lake. Then a girl appeared from out of the woods she looked about my age. She had long blond hair that fell to her waist, she was pretty but she also had the same shadow across her face as Rothbart. She wore a full length black dress with intricate lace work on it. She stood next to Rothbart.

"Well Father you really did it this time." She said in a sarcastic voice. How could she be his daughter? It hit me Rothbart had changed how old he looked.

"Hush Odile." He waved a hand at her. Then he crouched down by the lakes shore and smiled at me.

"Now don't let my little spell make you sad Odette. It doesn't even last the whole day." The moon began to rise over the ruins of and ancient palace.

"As soon as the moon comes up." I felt the moon light hit my wings and the transformation happened again this time I became a human. I walked out of the lake to the shore.

"And that's how it works, every night. You have to be on the lake of course and when the moon light touches your wings." I turned my back to him.

"Now look Odette this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well maybe a little bit but what I really want is your father's kingdom." I turned on him.

"Take then you have enough power." He shook his head.

"Tried that all ready, but if I marry the only heir to the throne," he pointed his hands at me. The lake vanished and we were standing in the throne room of my place. People were standing around us bowing I was wearing a beautiful wedding gown.

"We'll rule your father's kingdom together. Legally king and queen you know." I got up right in his face and said,

"Never." And walked away, I looked back at him.

"And by the way it was very stupid of you to turn me back into a human." I began to run Rothbart yelled after me.

"Where are you going? As soon as moon light leaves the lake you turn back into a swan." I froze in my tracks.

"No matter where you are." I hit my knees and began to cry there was no way I could make it to anyone by sunrise.

Odile walked over to me and hissed in my ear,

"Maybe if you're a good girl and let him have what he wants he'll permanently change you back. Otherwise get used to eating bugs." She walked away leaving me there crying on the stone steps. I prayed Derek would find me and that there was some way to break the cures.

Rothbart and Odile left, there was a rustle in the bushes I looked up and saw a frog on top of a turtle. They walked over to me the turtle spoke,

"What's wrong?" He asked in a slow voice. I explained to them what had happened. After I was finished the frog spoke,

"Well madam, I am in fact a prince under a spell as well my name is Jean-Bob."

"I'm Lorenzo Trudgealong friend's call me Speed." Jean-Bob rolled his eyes.

"Well at least know I'm not alone." I told them. Night soon ended and I changed back into a swan. This would become my new life a constant struggle between night and day.

**hope you liked it please R&R**


	11. Mysteries

**Hope you enjoy**

Every night when I became human I would sing into the night. I hoped it would soften the heart of my capture, or that someone would hear me and come investigate. And one night Rothbart came down to the lake from his palace. I sat under a weeping willow as I sang a sad song of lost love and undying hope. He stayed off to the side watching me when I was finished he came over to me and spoke in a sweet voice.

"Oh Odette your songs have touched my heart and I will set you free." My heart lifted.

"If you agree to marry me." I stood up and glared at him, he looked at me unblinking.

"And, my answer will be I'll die first." Rothbart grabbed my hand I tried to pull away.

"Odette I love you." I tried to pull away but he held my hand tight.

"Marry me and I will give you everything your heart desires."

"Never." I hissed back, "I love Derek and he will always come for me." Rothbart ground his teeth and stalked away from me. He vanished into the shadows, I turned back to the lake and ran my fingers through my hair and felt the feathers that grew from the nape of my neck the one permanent reminder of Rothbarts power over me. I began to sing again but as I closed my eyes I began to see images of Derek. He was walking in the gardens of his castle. I sang louder the image became clearer.

He stopped walking and looked around. I sang his name he looked around and yelled

"Who's there?" I tried to yell back but nothing came out I had to sing everything I wanted to say.

"Odette." I sang out. He looked hurt he looked in the bushes and said,

"Brom this isn't funny." I tried to touch him but there was a barrier that kept us apart. I stopped singing and the image faded.

I was sitting by the lake Speed and Jean-Bob where staring at me. I felt tires running down my face I quickly wiped them away.

"What is it?" Speed asked

"I'm not sure." I said but that moment had felt so real I began to wonder if there was more to Rothbarts spell and if some of his magic had been given to me.

**Derek's point of view **

I walked through the garden thinking of Odette. The necklace in my hand then I heard it, a distant voice sweet and soft. It sounded like her but my mind must have been tricking me. The voice became louder and clearer. I paused and looked around. I heard the voice call my name it was Odette but it couldn't be why didn't she show herself.

"Who's there?" No reply then the voice sang out Odette. I turned around I looked in the bushes there was no one there. Brom was taking this joke too far.

"Brom this isn't funny." There was no more sound the voice was gone. I walked back into my room. Tomorrow I was planning on putting my bow to good use and practicing the musicians won't be too happy with me.

**please R&R**


	12. The lake

It had been over six months since Rothbart had kidnapped me. And, every night after the first time he would come to me and ask me to marry him promising me everything I could ever want, but I always refused him. One night I sat by Swan Lake and relaxed I focused my mind on Derek, I had been practicing for weeks and now I believed I could really do it.

For some reason I could link my thoughts to Derek it always worked best if he was asleep, I could enter his dreams and give him information. I cleared my mind and felt myself drift away I was looking down on Derek he was asleep in his bed. I closed my eyes and entered his mind. I began to change his dream making the scene look like swan lake. And there Derek stood in the middle bow in hand looking very confused.

"Where am I?" he yelled into the night.

"Swan lake." I said back I wished I could let him see me but I never could project myself into his dreams.

"My prison, find me Derek please." He spun around, eyes wide.

"Odette?" I tried to reach out for him but I heard Rothbart calling me back in reality.

"I must go." I said.

"NO!" he cried out. "How will I find you?"

"Swan…" I was jerked back to swan lake. My eyes flew open Rorthbart was walking towards me with the same goal he had every night. To make me his wife and rule my kingdom, big surprise I said no. He was so furious he could hardly control himself but as always he turned away and stalked back to his castle.

**Derek's point of view **

I flew up in bed eyes wide. The dream had seemed so real. I had to find this swan lake dream or not it seemed like I had been there before. The castle in the back seemed like a ruin I had found once while hunting with Brom. I leapt out of bed and ran down the hall, sprinted down the stairs and skidded in to the library. I quickly lit several candles and began to look for the maps of the kingdom.

I spread out the maps and scanned them for any ruins in my land. Then I saw it the ruins Brom and I had found fifty miles North West of the palace. I ran for the books that told of my family history and found the page that described the ruins, they were an exact match to what I had seen in my dream this had to be it. But, King Williams words haunted me what could they mean, than I saw another book. Creatures I grabbed and began to flip through it and found a section on animals that could change their shape. What if the creature that had attacked Odette and William was one that could change it's from. Seem harmless at first but the next turn into a massive beast that could kill anything.

I returned to my room and dressed quickly, hurrying to the kitchen for some food I ran into Rodgers who was just awake. I stared at me wide eyed as I raced pass. After a short stop in the kitchen I went to the stables and saddled Ares.

We rode for most of the day till it was almost sundown then I saw it the ruins just in the distance. I dismounted Ares and ran the rest of the way, I reached the edge of the lake.

"Odette!" I yelled there was no response. Then I saw it a beautiful swan swim out of the shadows and towards me. It swam right up to me unafraid, it was so strange.

"Have you seen my love?" I asked the swan as I gently reached out for it, the swan let me pet her soft head. The moon began to rise and the swan swam away to the middle of the lake.

When the moonlight touched the swan the water lifted around it encasing it, and intense light exploded from the sphere.


	13. Love and plots

The water feel away from my body I looked up at Derek and gave him a tired smile the transformation always made me sleepy.

"Hello Derek." I said in a small voice, his eyes where wide he dropped his bow and ran across the lake I reached out for him. His strong arms wrapped around me he picked me up and spun around. He set me back down gently and touched my face he leaned in and gave me a deep kiss. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Derek I've missed you so."

"No one believed me but I knew." He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head

"I've dreamed of this place and you were calling to me singing to me." I smiled against his chest he had heard me. He ran his fingers through my hair and felt the feathers that grew at the nape of my neck. Derek's hand froze, and he pulled away from me slightly. He gave me a hard look,

"Odette what has happened to you." I looked away,

"Come with me." I said in a small voice. We walked over to my willow tree and sat under it. I looked into Derek's deep brown eyes and began to tell him what had happened to me over the past half year. I told him about Rothbart and Odiel and how the forbidden arts had changed me.

"Derek I was able to link into your mind to tell you where I was." His eyes grew wide as he looked at me in amazement.

"The first time it happened I was singing and I saw you in the gardens of your castle, I thought I was only imagining it. Then I figured out it worked best when you were asleep and I could access your dreams." I looked away,

"There's one more thing." I added. Derek took my face in his hands making me look into his eyes

"Odette I love you, you can tell me anything." I took a deep breath.

"Well I figured if Rothbarts spell could change me and I could control some of it why not try and channel it myself." I held out my hand and focused feathers began to grow from my figure tips. Derek gasped,

"Odette." The feathers vanished.

"But, I can't fully turn his spell keeps me from doing it. So I can't get away."

"Then just run away with me. We can go somewhere far away where he wouldn't be able to find us." I shook my head.

"I wish I could but as soon as the moon sets I'll turn back into a swan."

"Odette there must be some way to break the spell." I smiled at Derek,

"There is, you must make a vow of everlasting love." His face lit up like a boy at Christmas.

"Make it it's all I've ever wanted."

"You must prove it to the world."

"How?" I had no idea

"I…"

"How?" Derek asked again.

"I don't know." I said, Derek gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"We'll figure it out." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close I nuzzled my head against his chest and felt something hard I lifted my head. Then I recognized the shape it was my necklace. Derek pulled it off and handed it to me. I put it on quickly, and then I leaned my head against his chest and felt safe for the first time in a very long time in his arms. Sleep came on to me and took me away as Derek held me tight.

**Odiels point of view**

I sat in the large overstuffed chair in Daddies chambers he lay fast asleep in his bed. I looked at the fire place and saw the lake Derek was there Odette fast asleep under the willow, I rolled my eyes of course he had found her this would make Daddies day. I stood up and walked lazily over to Daddy he looked his actual age late thirties not what he normally looked like for Odette.

"Daddy." I said he only snored.

"DADDY!" I screamed he grunted and opened his eyes.

"What is it Odiel?" I stepped back as he got out of bed and stretched out his arms.

"Well just so you know you wasted another night and lover boy showed up." His sleepy eyes didn't focus.

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes how could he be so dense

"Derek is down at the lake with Odette right now."

"WHAT?" he yelled and ran to the fire place and looked into the flames and saw Derek and Odette holding each other fast asleep.

"I'm going to go down there and ring his scrawny little neck." I laughed,

"Do that Daddy and Odette will never forget him and never marry you."

"Well what do you suggest I do?"

"Wait, be patient there will come an opportunity and when it comes you'll get what you want." Daddy nodded in agreement. Our plan had hit a slight stall but nothing that couldn't be fixed we just had to keep a close eye on the love birds and make sure to us what they had to our advantage.


	14. Trying to find a way

I awoke my eyes opened it was still night and the moon was just starting to slip below the ruins. Odette was still asleep on my chest I lightly kissed the top of her head she stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

**Odette's POV**

Derek's arms where tight around me, he pressed his face into my hair. I looked up at the sky the moon was about to set. I stood up quickly Derek was sitting there stunned.

"Nights almost over." I said Derek pushed himself off the ground and pulled me back to him. Pressing me tight to his chest I breathed in his warm familiar sent.

"And, what wrong with that?" he asked softly into my hair.

"As soon as the moon sets I'll turn back into a swan." I felt his grip tighten around me as if he was afraid I would disappear.

"Odette I've never stopped looking for you and I'm not going to lose you again." He pulled away from me slightly enough to look into my eyes.

"I promise to love you forever Odette. Will you marry me." I smile spread across my lips for I knew he meant what he said. I kissed him deeply and he kissed me back just as deep. I pulled away.

"Derek I will marry you but Rothbart won't let me go. We must figure a way to break the spell. And, I promise you as soon as it is broken I will marry you and I will never stop loving you." He leaned in and kissed me once more he pulled away just enough to press his forehead to mine.

"I'll be back tomorrow night. I love you." With that he let me go and walked away into the woods. Leaving me standing there happy beyond imagine not caring that in only a few moments I would change back into a swan. The moon slipped below the horizon I changed into a swan.

**Derek's POV**

I reached my palace at sun rise I quickly snuck into my room and pulled off my shirt to at least make it look like I had come home last night. There was a knock on the door I told them they could enter. It was Rodgers he poked his head in.

"I see you're up. What time did you get back?"

"Oh, around midnight." I said casually Rodgers raised an eye brow.

"Then why is Ares still covered in sweat and eating like there's no tomorrow." He had caught me full out no way around it.

"Alright I was out all night but, Rodgers it was the best night of my life."

"Does this have to do with a princess I hope?"

"Yes, the perfect princess."

"Well hate to be the bare of bad news but your mother is holding a ball tomorrow night and she's invited every princess she could get a hold of. And, they all said yes." I only smiled Rodgers knew how much I hated Mothers balls but I couldn't careless Odette was alive and had told me she loved me. I pulled on my shirt and walked past Rodgers,

"Well just so you know your mother wants you to pick a wife tomorrow night and become king."

"I refuse to be King unless it is Odette I marry. If you need me I'll be in the library." I said with a hint of anger in my voice. No one believed that Odette could possibly be alive but she was. I spent the rest of the day coming through all the books in the library trying to find anything on how to kill a sorcerer. I finally found what I was looking for, I slid down the latter I had been on and raised for the door. Mother came bursting yelling,

"Their coming, Derek." I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and headed for the door.

"Oh Derek where are you going?"

"To find the great animal." She fluffed her hair as I turned my back to her.

"Alright just make sure your hear tomorrow night." I stopped in my tracks.

"Tomorrow night?" I looked back at her she pointed desperately to the papers she held in her hand.

"The ball."

"Mother I can't." She began to pout and whimper.

"If I leave now maybe I can be back in time." She screamed with delight and threw the papers in the air.

"Thank you darling."

"Please Mother don't turn it into one of your beauty pageants."

"Oh no, no, no it's just a few friends, and their daughters." She added quietly.

I went out to the stables saddled Ares and road off to find Odette.

**Odette's POV**

I sat by the lake the moon was fully in the sky. Derek should have been here by now I thought. Then I heard hoof beats coming closer. I stood up and saw Derek coming he dismounted Ares and ran over to me as I ran to him he wrapped his arms around me keeping me close and buried his face into my hair. We stood there holding each other for a few minutes, I listened to the sweet sound of his heart beat and his even breathing. He pulled away and smiled at me, I could see bags forming under his eyes.

"Please tell me you've gotten some sleep since last night." A wolfish grin crossed his face.

"Not a wink." He then planted a firm kiss on my lips. It was sweet and lasted only a few moments.

"Odette?" Rothbart called in a sweet voice. I pulled away from Derek,

"Oh no." I pushed away from Derek slightly.

"What?"

"It's him."

"Who?"

"He has me under the spell." Derek stepped in front of me protectively.

"Let him come I'll…"

"NO! He has great power you must go."

"Odette I know how to break the spell, there's a ball tomorrow night come to the castle. Before the whole world I will make a vow of everlasting love." I smiled.

"Yes tomorrow night. Now go." Derek turned and ran into the woods.

"ODETTE!" Rothbart came through the bushes.

"Didn't you hear me calling? I thought I heard voices." He looked through the bushes

"Voices?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. If he found out Derek had found me he would surely track Derek down and kill him.

"Yes, voices." He turned and faced me.

"Well I…I"

"You what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have decided to become your queen." I said with a deep curtsy. Rothbart hit his knees before me.

"Oh you mean, oh I'll be a good king Odette. I'll wear nice clothes and you will be the happiest women in the world." He stood up and walked away.

"Oh Odette you've made me so happy. And, by the way you wouldn't happen to know who this belongs to would you." He pulled Derek's bow out of nowhere, I gasped.

"Come to the ball? I will make a vow of everlasting love." I felt tiers rolling out of my eyes and yelled.

"I will never be yours you creature. I will marry Prince Derek and you I cannot stop me." Rothbart walked up to me and garbed my necklace.

"I hate to tell you this Odette." He ripped the necklace off breaking the chain. "But, you won't be able to attend the big ball tomorrow night." He began to walk away I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"If you want to stop me you'll have to kill me." He spun around to face me.

"No, I don't think so you see you've forgotten one very important thing tomorrow night. There is no moon." I looked up at the sliver of a moon left in the sky and hit my knees and began to weep.


	15. The ball

**Odile's POV**

Daddy came back into the main hall of our castle looking very pleased with himself. He marched up to the fountain and laughed.

"No matter what they do I'm always one step ahead." I rolled my eyes. "On the other hand Prince Derek's vow could ruin everything. I'm going to have to deal with him but how? The vow. I'll get Derek to offer his vow to the wrong princes." I walked over to him and smiled for once he had actually come up with a good idea on his own. I saw he was holding a necklace in his hand.

"Is that from lover boy?" I asked.

"Yes." He said looking at the little trinket with utter disgust.

"You know Daddy I wouldn't mind going as Miss. Goody Two Shoes. It wouldn't be bad to be married to that gorgeous Prince Derek." I leaned on his shoulder slightly and took the necklace from him. The chain was snapped but I mended it with a flick of my hand then I slipped it over my head and said a quick enchantment.

"There now I will look like Odette to Derek but myself to everyone else." I said with a wicked smile. Everything was working out and soon Derek would be mine and Daddy could have Odette.

**Derek's POV**

I opened the doors to the ball room. Mother was standing there with a large bouquet of red roses, servants where bustling around getting ready for the ball. I went up to Mother as she put the roses into a vase.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Roses." She replied simply

"They're red?"

"Well of course they're red."

"But, Mom I want white roses like a swan. You seen Bromley?"

"No." Rodgers was conducting the band the music was upbeat and loud but it didn't seem to fit for when Odette would be at the ball. I walked over to him to make a suggestion on how the music should be played.

"Wait hold it Rodgers hold it." He spun around to face me.

"What's wrong?"

"Tonight the music must be played robato soft and graceful like a swan."

"A swan." I made my hand into what looked like a beak of a bird and began to peck Rodgers.

"Soft and graceful. Has anyone seen Bromley?" I yelled into the crowed. Mother was up front she looked very confused.

"No one has seen him Derek." I raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding then who's going to be my best man?" Mother gasped, Rodgers had struck up the band again it was soft and perfect.

"That's it Rodgers that's the stuff." I jumped off the stage and grabbed Mothers hand and began to spin her around the dance floor tell I dipped her. She was smiling and laughing the whole time.

"Don't be so secretive Derek tell me who she is." I spun her around once more before I let her go. I picked up a bunch of the roses and threw them into the air. Tonight Odette would be free of her cruse and become my fiancé. My life couldn't get any better and I didn't care about the fact that Mother wanted me to marry some other princess.

**Odette's POV**

I sat in a chair by the bared window of the room Rothbart and put me in. He had changed me into a human for tonight and then locked me in the room. It was a comfortable room a large bed a roaring fire in the mantel and a beautiful view of Derek's castle but it only made me weep. The ball was surely starting by now and Derek would be waiting for me. I heard a soft knock on the door before it was pushed open. Rothbart was standing in the door way smiling at me.

"It hurts me to do this to you Odette, hurts me deep. But, a king's day is full of tough decisions." I turned and glared at him, I wanted nothing more than to make him suffer the way he made me suffer.

"You're mad at me. Can't do nothin right head full of poudin." He looked at me in a sweet sad way that I knew was fake.

"If you're not happy then I'm not happy. Odette please marry me and you will be happy I swear." I stood up and walked over to him with pure hatred in my eyes.

"Not if you were the last god damn man on earth." He only smiled then turned and walked out of the room.

"Well than have fun here by yourself. I'm going to the ball to see which princess your dear Derek chooses to be his bride." He slammed the door, I ran over to the door and beat it with my fists and screamed. It was no use the door wouldn't budge, I slid down to the floor and began to cry. There was no hope no way for me to escape then I saw it, a hole in the wall small but with a little work I could make it bigger. I grabbed the fire poker from the mantel and began to furiously chip away at the stones. Soon the hole was lager I pushed the stone blocks around it till they fell out of the way. I got on my hands and knees and was able to squeeze through the hole.

I stood up in the hall way then ran down the passage till I found an open window. Hear goes nothing I thought as I stood up on the window ledge. I took a deep breath and jumped.

**Derek's POV**

I was fastening my cape when Chamberlin came in and asked Mother if he would begin. She said yes and turned back to fixing her hair.

"Promise me Derek you'll tell me who it is the moment she arrives." I chuckled at the thought of the look on her face when Odette walks in.

"You'll know believe me you'll know." We went out into the ball room where I began to dance with countless princesses. Each one trying to tell me all her greatest achievements before we switched partners, it became later and later still no Odette. I began to worry because she wasn't here yet, what if Rothbart had found out and she was trapped. But, then when the music stopped for the musicians to rest there was a loud knock on the palace doors. I looked at them in hope as Chamberlin went and opened them and in strolled Odette. She walked down the stairs everyone stared at her in aw. She walked right up to me.

"I was so worried I thought you."

"Nothing could keep me away." She said with a beautiful smile.

**Odette's POV**

As I fell through the air I began to change, I spread out my wings and beat them hard. I soared through the sky towards Derek's castle I had to get there fast who knew what Rothbart is going to do. Soon I saw the palace I flew to a window and saw Derek dancing with Odile I couldn't believe it. I flew to another window to be sure and it was her. I couldn't believe it he had to be under a spell, I landed quickly on the top of the stairs in front of the main doors. I changed back into a woman and ran to the doors but as I grabbed the handle someone grabbed me. It was Rothbart he pinned my arms by wrapping his arm around me and he covered my mouth so I couldn't scream for help.

"Come and watch your Prince love." The doors vanished and I could see and hear everything in the ball room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kings and Queens, Mother," Derek said, "today I have found my bride." I felt tears running out of my eyes as Derek took Odiles hand in his.

"I present her to you as the future queen of our fare kingdom." I shook my head and tried to pull away from Rothbart.

"And as proof of my love for her, I make a vow to break all vows, a vow stronger than all the powers of the earth. I make an everlasting vow to Odile." I felt my heart break, I stopped fighting Rothbart and he let go of me the doors became whole again and he blasted them open. I collapsed on the ground.

**Derek's POV**

The doors blasted open and a man walked in. He was smiling and laughing. I stepped in front of Odette to protect her.

"Hello little Prince."

"Who are you?"

"Went and pledged your love to another." He said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about this is Odette." I threw a hand back to the women I love.

"No Odette is mine." Closed his hand into a fist then it hit me on who this man was.

"It's you, you have no power here. I made vow, a vow of everlasting love."

"You made a vow alright a vow of everlasting love to my daughter." I spun around and watched Odette take off her necklace. She changed her hair became blond, her dress black, he face changed into a women I had never seen before.

"So when's the wedding honey." She said with a smile.

"What no I made the vow to Odette."

"No you made it to me, we all heard you say you make the vow to Odile." She said as she walked over to Rothbart.

"And now Odette will be mine." Rothbart hissed and pointed to the door. Odette was standing there tears running down her face.

"NO!" I screamed but she transformed into a swan and fell into the night.


	16. The Battle

**Odette's POV**

I beat my wings hard as I fell away from the palace Derek had given his vow to Odile. The cold air bit at my face but I didn't care everything seemed to blur around me and nothing seemed to be real. Tears streamed out of my eyes as I drew closer to swan lake, I landed under my willow and changed back. I wrapped my arms around myself and screamed it couldn't be true Derek would never betray me. I hit my knees and couldn't think what i had seeen didn't seem to process in my mind. I just stayed there on my knees crying, my heart felt like it had just been ripped out of my chest and there was no way to stop the bleeding. I could have stayed there forever not caring if I lived or died nothing in the world I thought of seemed to ease the pain. Footsteps where coming close to me, I looked up and saw Rothbart walking towards me. He looked sad and hurt something I had learned was a very fake quality of him,

"My dear Odette I'm so sorry." He knelt down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I smacked his hand away and jumped back. I was on my feet in a second and glared down at him with pure hate.

"Keep your hands off of me." I growled threw tears he looked at me with a slightly hurt look and stood up and faced me.

"But, dearest he is gone he pledged his love to another woman." I clenched my fists. Rothbart must have tricked Derek into thinking Odeil was me, I knew Derek only loved me.

"NO you tricked him! Derek loves me and I will die before I marry you." I screamed and lunged at him. My fist came in contact with his face and there was an explosion of pure energy that threw both of us back. He stood up first, I had no idea what I had just done. Before I could even think he was on me hand wrapped around my throat.

"You could have been my queen ruled the world but no you had to stay true to love." He brought his face close to mine as his hand clenched tighter. I was gasping for air I struggled against his hand but I couldn't lossen his grip.

"Well now you are going to die, slowly so you can watch me destroy your precious prince." He murmured several words I couldn't understand then let me go. I tried to get up but my arms wouldn't move I felt so weak, my vision began to blur, I felt my body beginning to shut down slowly.

**Derek's POV**

I ran out of the palace and found Ares. I raced off to swan lake I have to find Odette and tell her the truth. Then a voice began to echo in my head.

"You couldn't just leave her alone and now Odette will die." Rothbart hissed inside my head. I pushed Ares to go faster, I had to stop him.

"If you hurry I'll let you see her one last time." Soon the voice stopped and I was at Swan Lake. I jumped off Ares and began to search franticly for Odette. I saw her lying under the willow she wasn't moving.

"Odette?" I ran over to her and kneeled next to her. I gently lifted her head and torso up into my arms.

"What have done to you? Forgive me Odette, please forgive me." I held her close to me she moved slightly.

"Derek?" she whispered.

"It's me Odette I'm here." She looked so tired.

"Derek I feel so weak. I'm…"

"No you'll live Odette the vow I made was for you." She smiled up at me.

"I know. I love you Derek." She closed her eyes and went limb in my arms and settled back down to the ground.

"Odette?" I clenched my fists she wouldn't die not if I could stop it.

"The vow I made was for here. Do you hear the? THE VOW I MADE WAS FOR HER!" I screamed into the night.

"No need to shout." Rothbart said, I spun around to face him. I walked over to him.

"Don't you let her die." He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a threat?" I grabbed his shirt.

"You're the only one with the power now do it." He threw me off of him.

"Only if you defeat me." He transformed into a massive beast. It spread out its massive wings and swopped down at me. I dodged it grabbing my sword I swung but the creature knocked it out of my hands. It grabbed me and fell high before dropping me, I began to plummet towards the ground but just before I hit the ground it grabbed me and threw me against a tree instead. The wind was knocked out of me and I hit the stone floor below me. The beast landed and turned back into a human. He laughed and picked up my sword I couldn't breathe I knew several of my ribs where broken. I pushed myself into a sitting position, he walked over and pointed the sword at my chest.

"It's a shame I really didn't want to kill my future son in law." He said with a deep chuckle. Odeil apeared behind him and walked up to us.

"Now Derek really just let her go and we'll get married everything will be fine." I pushed myself up slightly into a sitting positiong and gritted my teeth.

"I wouldn't marry you. You are the most hideous creature in the world." She looked at me in utter disbelief.

"Kill him Daddy I don't want him any more." Rothbart smiled and pushed the blade into my chest a little harder.

"In a moment dear but I need him for just a little longer."

**Odette's POV**

I was coming back to reality I opened my eyes and I saw Derek hit the tree and fall to the ground. Odeil apeared and walked over to them I couldn't hear what they where saying. I was able to roll onto my stomach Rothbart was standing in front of him with a sword pointed at his chest.

"No Rothbart please spare him." I said Rothbart looked back at me with a wicked smile. My vision was narrow the edges where black.

"Only if you agree to marry me and love me forever." Derek looked over at me franticly. I knew I had to say yes it was the only way I could save Derek.

"No Odette don't do it." Rothbart pushed the sword into his chest slightly. More tears ran form my eyes as I spoke.

"I swear to love you forever." My fate was sealed there was no way to escape now but Derek would be free and that was all that mattered.

"NO!" Derek screamed and he grabbed the sword and ran it through his chest, I screamed.


	17. Happily Ever After

**Odette's POV**

There was an explosion of pure light. Rothbart and Odeil both screamed in pain. I crashed over me it was warm and soft pure and made of love, it was soon gone and when I looked up I didn't see anyone. My body was healed and there was no pain. Rothbart and Derek where gone, I scrambled to my feet and ran over to where Derek had been. All that was there was Derek's dagger I hit my knees and began to sob, he had given his life to prove he loved me. I knew Rothbart was gone but at a price I never wanted to pay. I looked down at the blade it rested on the stones where Derek had died. I reached out for the blade and garbed the hilt, I brought the blade up to my chest. I would be with Derek one way or another, with the tip pointed at my heart I whispered,

"Derek I love you." I extended my arms ready to plunge the dagger into my heart and take my life. Then a hand landed on my shoulder I looked up and saw Derek tears welled in my eyes. I dropped the dagger it clattered to the ground, he kneeled next to me. He gently brushed the tears off my cheeks,

"I'm here Odette and I'm never going to leave you again." He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, I hugged him back just as tight. That moment was perfect and I knew that everything would be alright. Somehow our love had worked against Rothbart and kept Derek alive and I knew it was because of the true everlasting love we shared.

Derek and I walked out of the church as husband and wife two crown bearers placed crowns on our heads as we greeted our subjects for the first time. At the ball after ward Derek and I were able to escape into the gardens for a few precious moments. We laughed as he held my hand and we ran to the bridge that crossed the waterfall. He spun me into his arms and held me close as I looked up into those amazing brown eyes I had to ask him.

"Will you love me Derek till the day I die?" He smiled at me and gently cupped my face in his hand.

"No Odette much much longer than that much longer." He leaned in and kissed me. Everlasting love hand found me and I knew the rest of my life would be perfect.

The End

**Hope you all enjoyed please let me know what you think and anything you think that needs to be changed or added. I appreciate all comments **


End file.
